


All We Had Is Gone Now

by Okami_writez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken Friendship, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Liam, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Sad Ending, Sad Liam Dunbar, Self-Sacrifice, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, meaning everyone is big sad, unbeta’d: we die like Brett and lori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Theo doesn’t make it to the rendezvous place, or more so, he chose not to go.—In which Theo makes a choice to save the Pack and the person he loves the most, instead of himself.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	All We Had Is Gone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, it just wasn’t meant to be.

“Guys, where’s Theo?” Liam asked, looking around the building. Everyone was supposed to meet up on the thirteen floor, but where was the chimera? He had planned this entire mission out yet he’s late for a meet-up. It’s weird, and it doesn’t make Liam feel any better about the situation.

However, he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because countless of shouts echoed through the giant room behind him. Turning around, he saw their older members pulling the rest of the puppy pack further back towards the grey, concrete wall. Liam was pulled too, with a hand wrapped around his elbow, he and Scott slowly trudging towards the stable partition.

“Woah, hold on!” Liam heard Alec yell, guns falling on the floor with metallic cackling. 

“Guys, you’re scaring me. What’s happening?” No one answered Mason, either too confused to grasp the situation or too focused on what they were tasked to do.

Once Liam had his back against the cool cement, he looked to his right. Corey etched a blank expression on his face, unreadable for even maybe Mason to understand. Something was wrong, and there’s nothing any of them could do about it now. 

“Corey,” he said in a whisper, “what did you do?”

He shook his head, the ends of his lips curving upwards while his eyes turn sorrow, almost like he was coming down from hysteria.

“Everything... I did everything I could but...”

Slowly, he turned his head towards Liam, eyes glossy with tears that dared to drop. Liam’s heart stops, and his breath hitches. The other members of their little subunit pause as well, faces filled with dread. None of the older members tried to look at them, seemingly having the ground become more interesting by the second.

“I could’t stop him, Liam. Why couldn’t I stop him?”

It was then that the people, the ones who actually knew what was happening, turned their heads towards the twin building across from them. A figure stood in an empty room much like the one they were all in right now. They held a small, cylinder shaped object in their hand, a red flashing light sat right at the top of it. Even from where he was, which is at least forty feet away, Liam could see the thick cord that connected that stick to something in the wall.

This isn’t a joke, is it?

“No...” Liam whispered while pushing himself through the wall of warm bodies. After making it to the halfway point of the studio, he repeated his previous words, loud enough for Alec and Mason to realize what he was doing, and why he was doing it. 

“No!” He screamed, his knees giving out as he fell to the floor, centimeters from the glass wall in front of him.

In Liam’s eyes, everything had happened in slow motion. Alec ran up to his left, hand flying onto the window as if that was going to help him see better. Mason was not far behind him,stuttering to stop when he had finally got a clear view of who was on the other side. Corey placed a comforting hand on Liam’s shoulder as he sat up cautiously, but he barely made a move to reply.

His gaze, blurry and wet, only stared at the saddened, grey eyes that stared back. The button had been pressed, it was evident with how the floor bow started to rumble. Liam’s mind went blank as the building began to crumble from the top down, explosions coming down floor by floor. 

Time slowed almost to a stop when the thirteenth floor erupted into reds, oranges, and yellows. Still, Liam couldn’t keep his eyes away. The person before him was smiling, something he hadn’t done in years, yet here it was. It was small, but it was there, and Liam couldn’t help but choke out another gross sob.

Theo smiled as he mouthed a soundless sentence before a single tear fell, and the last bomb had detonated.

‘Tell them I was happy.’

Liam could practically hear it echo at the back of his mind but the chances of hearing it in real life was impossible now.

Because Theo was gone, and he’s never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Comments are well appreciated :))
> 
> p.s this was totally inspired by an mcyt animation I saw on YouTube HAHA, iykyk lmao


End file.
